


All about you

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [8]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 煉銅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他果然，很喜歡石神千空。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 2





	All about you

「因為我喜歡千空。」司彎下腰望著眼前縮小成孩子的戀人，毫無掩飾地就把心底的話說了出來。  
他牽著對方小小的手掌，輕輕捏了一下，司感覺到千空的手指縮了一下，卻沒有把手收回，他便把那當作同意，勾著孩子的手，就往溫熱的掌心落下親吻。  
「喂，司⋯⋯」千空纖細的手腕被他單手抓著，司的吻從指尖慢慢移到掌跟，然後在對方的手腕留下最後一個親吻後，他抬眼一望，眼前的景象讓他忍不住露出笑容。  
坐在桌上的人雖然是孩子的外表，但心智仍舊是原本年紀的千空，被他撩撥地轉開目光，然而被抓住的手卻沒有絲毫掙扎，在發現司的視線後，才言不由衷地開口：「夠了吧。」  
「嗯，」他雙手撐在對方的身體兩邊，輕易地把小孩模樣的千空壟罩在自己的懷中，「還不夠。」  
而司得到的答案，對方像是個小大人似的嘆了一口氣，收回手後捧住他的臉，直接往他的臉親了下去。  
因為千空突然其來的動作而愣住的他，看著對方一臉計謀得逞的表情，不禁想著，他果然，很喜歡石神千空。

-

原本體型就比自己小上許多的人在變成孩子的外貌後，兩人之間的體格差異就更加明顯，當千空坐在他懷裡時，司忍不住想，或許他只要稍微用一點力量，就會輕易地弄傷這個人。  
所以司刻意放輕了每一個動作，他從背後擁抱千空，收攏在對方腰間的手臂留下一點空隙，足夠貼近彼此但又不會讓他們過於疏離，也許是因為變成孩子的緣故，即使隔著衣物，司也能夠感受到千空比以往更高的體溫。  
他低著頭在對方的頸窩緩慢遊走，輕輕蹭著孩子細緻的皮膚，司的掌心包裹著千空不大的手掌，像是十指緊扣一般，他濕熱的吐息在兩人之間徘徊，曖昧地掃過對方裸露在布料外的肌膚上，那讓他懷裡的千空反射性地縮了一下肩膀。  
想碰觸戀人的慾望和油然而生的罪惡感互相拉扯，在他的思緒裡互不相讓，那使得司遲遲沒有更多進展，只是撫摸著對方比以往更滑嫩的皮膚，還有纖細許多的身體，沒有更進一步的行動。  
然而這樣溫吞的觸碰似乎讓千空感到不滿，在司第二次碰上對方的小腿時，懷裡的人終於不耐地伸手往後拉著他的長髮向下一扯，稚嫩的臉蛋抬頭與他相對，司沒有閃躲與千空四目相交的瞬間，但他也在那一刻看見對方眼中閃過的狡黠。  
孩子張口就往他的嘴唇咬了一口，隨後又用舌尖舔過剛才在他唇上留下的淺淺牙印，司收緊自己的手臂，千空還來不及反應，就被他一把壓在草堆中，他當然清楚知道那是對方刻意而為之的挑釁，然而那樣的撩撥也成了壓垮他的最後一根稻草——他的罪惡感在剎那間消失無蹤，一個深吻便奪去千空的呼吸，司感覺到壓在身下的小小身軀顫抖著，但他已經無法顧及。


End file.
